


Of rabbits, hares and Easter bunnies

by Psmith73



Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Easter, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psmith73/pseuds/Psmith73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Easter-themed ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of rabbits, hares and Easter bunnies

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead.
> 
> My love and gratitude to my lovely BETAs - doctorkaitlyn and Nangke.  
> 

**[](http://psmith73.tumblr.com/post/83237220013/x)**

(Written for  **[darylandglenn](http://darylandglenn.tumblr.com/post/46747467295/easter-madness-ficlet-photo-manip)** )

* * *

 

“Hey, why am I the one who’s wearing this pink abomination?” Glenn looked disapprovingly at his reflection in the mirror and glared back at Daryl indignantly. The two of them were standing in the middle of their bedroom, dressed up in ridiculous Easter bunny costumes that Lori had provided them with earlier.

“Suck it up. It was your stupid idea in the first place.” There was no venom in Daryl’s voice and Glenn began to suspect that Daryl secretly might have been enjoying himself and the situation as a whole.  

“Well, technically, it wasn’t _my_ idea. I just couldn’t say no when Rick asked me.”

“That’s your main problem: you’re always volunteering without thinking of the consequences.”

“Don’t be such a smartass – you couldn’t say no to Rick either.”

“The sneaky bastard asked me in front of Carl and Sophia! What was I supposed to do?”

“Yeah, Rick sure knows how to play dirty sometimes,” Glenn chuckled.

“That brings another question though. Why would anyone want an Easter-themed Birthday party?”

“Don’t look at me. My only guess is that for some reason Lori thought it would be a clever idea.”

“Speaking of clever ideas, do you still have that pocket watch Hershel gave you for Christmas last year? It would go good with my White Rabbit costume.”

“It’s in the upper drawer of the night stand.” A sudden realization dawned on Glenn. “Wait. Are we naming our costumes now? If you’re the White Rabbit, does it make me the March Hare?”

Daryl stopped putting his white gloves on and gave Glenn an appraising glance. “Nah, I’d leave that role to Shane.”

Glenn might’ve laughed some other time, but the implication in Daryl’s words about Shane was quite true. The latter’s womanizing habits were getting a bit out of hands lately. The rumor had it that Shane was the main reason for his neighbors’ (Otis and Patricia) divorce.

The young man preferred not to dwell on it at that precise moment and decided to change the subject. “If this costume wasn’t so outrageously pink, I would’ve liked to think that I was cosplaying as Bugs Bunny.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Daryl raised his eyebrow indulgently.

 “I wouldn’t mind being Roger Rabbit either. I think we have one thing in common.”

“Yeah? And what’s that? A questionable sense of humor?” Daryl sounded amused.

“Sexy significant others.”

“Are you actually comparing me to Jessica Rabbit?”  

“Well, you both seem to detest sleeves…” Glenn was cut off in midsentence because he had to duck from the pillow that was definitely aimed at his face.

“All jokes aside, are you sure I can’t cut these motherfuckers off?” Daryl shifted uncomfortably, “It’s really hot in this costume.”

“I wouldn’t mind that myself, but Lori has to return them to the costume shop later. I don’t think that the owner would appreciate our little ‘improvement’. Oh, we’re getting late already. Lori texted me and asked to get the cake on our way to their place.” With that, Glenn left the room.

“Oh, the things I do for you…” Daryl muttered under his breath, sighed and followed after him. 

 

 

 

 

The End


End file.
